the_derpman_diariesfandomcom-20200215-history
Derpman/Relationships
Derpman is an enigmatic person to most strangers, but quickly warms up when he thinks you're alright. However, he likes to keep secrets and always second-guesses himself, so even that fact means different things to different people. If you're 'alright', he's a mix between a professional expert and that friend who comes in the middle of the night to crash on your sofa. While he is a reliable and helpful agent, he expects and abuses hospitality. He also doesn't stay long in one place; though if he likes that place, expect him to return in the near future. The Derps As soon as he took an active role in the activities of Seduction, he began remodeling Adam Cartel's office bathroom into his personal magical panic-room, and he sometimes simply walks in and takes drinks out of the bar's freezer. His new condominium and the refurbished basement have curbed this behavior somewhat. Derpman is a consistent supporter of the Derps' endeavors, although he is also the first to shut down plans and ideas whenever a crisis comes up. Despite his role as the most loyal critic, he is also quick to volunteer to be sent in the field - though he usually is somewhere behind everyone else. This is because Derpman is a supportive character who provides timely, accurate information and helpful magic to empower his friends... and he sucks at taking physical action. However, dangerous situations change quickly, and he usually finds himself taking direct action - consistently proving that he isn't too shabby when push comes to shove. The Derps also make sure to call for his help when they are stumped with a mystery or a problem. He doesn't find this all too bad, and even chastises them when they get in a dangerous situation without telling him about it. * Adam Cartel - They both deal with information within the group, and this shared role sometimes leads them to butt heads over their conduct and plans. Derpman does not appreciate Adam withholding information from the rest of the group, as he is of the opinion that freely sharing it benefits the entire organization. Adam also makes large, important decisions that impact their operations without informing the rest of the group (at least those based in Seduction) until they take effect. However, Adam does pay him and reward him for his jobs, so he doesn't really push the dispute. * Dennis Basuel - Dennis usually asks him for help when he's stumped with a mystery. Both of them help each other out using their skills and connections, and regularly deliver when it counts. Now that Kraymbuster is a mage, Derpman serves as a mentor of sorts. Both of them have also joined the Free Council and rely on each other when it comes to magical concerns. Since Dennis was once possessed by a demon, Derpman sanctified his oath to do things his way, his resolve to never again do things against his will. * Josh Fausto - Derpman has a tumultuous relationship with the troubled gunman, what with his checkered history of demon possession and various violent crimes. However, they still work with each other almost all the time as trusted allies. Now that Josh has taken serious efforts to stop being violent, the fate mage has shown his support by sanctifying his oath to avoid using guns until he gets better. * Marlon - Despite Derpman's hatred for vampires who prey on the weak and see humanity as nothing more than prey, he seems perfectly fine with his friend-turned-vampire-hunting-vampire. Derpman decries senseless violence from the other Derps but is perfectly fine with Marlon taking a bit off random people on the street for a quick meal. He also greatly respects Marlon for his power, both combative and political. * Nyx - Derpman doesn't talk about his relationship with Nic for various reasons. He is probably the only member he'd go out of his way to help with a problem, because "he's the only 'regular' person left in the group". * Kim - He hasn't seen him again since that last encounter, and wants to avoid him ever since they first met Shiela. * Sho - Derpman respects Sho as a mentor, and ever since their 'confrontation' with Ezekiel Tang, he only has a favorable opinion of him. However, he knows well to keep his dealings secret, since he knows Sho's group may not approve of his methods. * Jomar - Ever since the events began, he has only talked with him briefly on Facebook. Given the existence of doppelgangers, he isn't even sure if it's the right Jomar. * Mike - He hasn't seen Mike in person ever since the events began. He only hears good things about him and once asked him to forward certain emails to interested parties. Second-Generation / "The Other Team" When this second group was initially revealed to him, he had only a negative opinion of them. This was mostly because they're all people he knew from 'back then', and they had been operating with Adam Cartel, who kept them secret from the Derps despite having similar goals. However, he is slowly warming up to them and the assistance they provide. He believes that if they coordinate their activities and plans, they could easily crush any threat in the Manila Area. * Dustin - Derpman isn't sure what to make of him just yet, but he's been doing okay so far. * Ramses - Ramses is a mage which is plus points for the fate mage, and he's reliable too. * Yuri - Cordial. Derpman coordinates with him for his plans to take over a certain business. * Charlie - When Derpman heard he was a mage with the Adamantine Arrow, he was immediately impressed. However, they don't really interact much. * For the rest of them, he doesn't have a solid opinion yet. Free Council When Derpman first awakened, he stumbled upon them on the internet and signed up immediately. He's formally a member of the order, but has hardly participated in their activities - he's sure to offer his opinion and argue on their online forum, though. Now that he brought Dennis Basuel into the fold, he has taken a more active role in performing his duties as a Free Council member. He now uses the forum to see what's up in the world of Magecraft, and to both make and answer inquiries. Other Mages Derpman tends to be cordial with other mages, even strangers, unless they threaten violence against him or the other Derps. Shiela and Drix Category:PeopleCategory:MagecraftDerpman's relationship with the two is complicated due to his history with them. He worries about Shiela because she was his apprentice and assistant for a short while. She has returned to her ex-boyfriend Drix, a troublemaker mind mage who can change people's opinion of him. Derpman and Drix had a fierce rivalry at one point. Both of them are grateful to Derpman for his help, and he has given them his blessing to hunt down the Leviticus member Silas on their own. He still doubts if things were resolved 'properly', though.